The Greeks and Romans series, Book 1: The Trident Theif
by TheSeventhOlympian
Summary: Percy and Jason flip. Percy grew up in the Roman Legion under the rule of King Neptune. Neptune's trident is stolen. Jupiter claims a daughter. Neptune is outraged. The two demigod groups are at the edge of another world war, but they don't even know it.
1. The beginning

**Are some things worth dying for? You bet they are**

xXxPercyxXx

I woke up, drenched in sweat. Something wasn't right. Of _course_ something wasn't right. It had been all wrong since the winter Council of the Gods. I sighed as I pulled myself out of my bunk in the Fifth Cohorts barracks. I pulled myself up and got on my feet. Looking around, I saw it was still dark outside. Sighing, I pulled my sword, the famous Riptide, from the scabbard on the wall and put it in its magical sheathe that turned the sword into a seemingly harmless ballpoint pen. Whenever I needed the sword, the pen cap came off, and _boom,_ I would be holding a three-foot long Imperial gold Centurions sword that fit perfectly only for me.

I exited the barracks and saw the new kid, Gwen, sleeping on her watch duty. Sighing again, I drew Riptide and used a basic move to take her off her sleeping feet. She yelped as she hit the ground then scrambled to stand up again, this time at attention. "C-centurion Percy, I'm sorry." I grunted. "What if there had been an intruder? Octavian is very, _very_ jealous of my new position. The slimy weasel could've come in, killed me, and been on his merry way before you even woke up." She seemed flustered at the thought of Octavian killing anybody**(A/N: Hehe…)**. "But, sir, aren't there laws _against_ that kind of stuff?" I scoffed. "Octavian doesn't follow the _rules,_ much less the _laws_." Being the son of Neptune, you would think I wouldn't be very popular, right? Wrong. I was one of the most talked-to people in Camp Neptune.**(A/N: I know, obviously Jupiter is the king of the gods, but I want Neptune to be the king of the gods for this series.)**

She blinked a couple times, then stopped. "Yes sir. Sorry sir." I nodded and continued on my way. "Just watch yourself, _probatio._"

Just when I thought I wouldn't be interrupted, the Fifth Cohorts' Lar, Increpo. "Increpo, what do you want?" The purple spirit bowed before me. "Apologies, Centurion. You sense the tension between Jupiter and your father?" I nodded grimly. "Yes, I do. I fear war is coming." The Lar nodded solemnly. "If they can't make up, which is highly unlikely, the two balances of power will meet and destroy each other." I blinked. "Increpo, what do you mean?" The Lar waved the question away. "Go now, to your fathers' temple." He pointed the Temple Hill, where clouds surrounded my fathers temple. "Oh crap. Gotta run." And so I did.

I pushed open the door to Neptune's temple in time for the augur, Octavian, look into, or even past, my soul. _"And you will fail to save what matters most in the end."_


	2. The senate meeting

Chapter 2

xXxThliaxXx

Thunder boomed across the sky, waking the entire cabin. The sentry, Gwen, already had her sword out in an attack position. Red storm clouds circled Temple Hill, where the temples to King Neptune, Mars Ultor, Jupiter, and Pluto were. Our head Centurion, Percy, was nowhere to be seen, so the other Centurion, Reyna ordered us to get our armor on and form a tortoise shell outside. Grunting with effort, I hefted my shield onto my arm and lifted it up. The thing was like a 1950's refrigerator door. I heard a rumor yesterday that the guy who designed the fridges of that era served in the legion. Anyway, I headed outside to join the Cohort. They anxiously waited for Reyna's orders. She kept her eye on Temple Hill.

An hour into the drill, all the other Cohorts had been mustered and Reyna called off the tortoise formation, so we just stood in our ranks, waiting for something to happen. Finally, the praetor, Dakota, rode by the First Cohort on his pegasus. Gwen blushed and had to look down. I would've laughed if Reyna hadn't suddenly called us to attention. The entire Cohort fell into place as he rode by us. He stopped. "Centurion Reyna, where is Percy?" A ripple of embarrassment ran through the group as the obvious absence of our Centurion was pointed out. Reyna opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the person in question. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Dakota. I was on Temple Hill when the incident happened." The whole legion watched in uneasy silence. Only Percy dared to talk to Dakota like that. He was also the only one who could get away with it.

Dakota sighed and rode off. "Go back to sleep, everybody." The legion saluted and went back to their barracks for rest. "Except for the centurions," Percy called out. "I have some news." He locked eyes with me. "You too, _probatio._ Get Gwen and go down to the senate house with us." I nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir." I left to get Gwen, and we followed the senate members to the Senate house.

It wouldn't have taken so long if Reyna didn't always carry six daggers everywhere she went. The border god, Terminus, kept yelling at her to remove her weapons. She shouted back after every dagger, "that's the last one!" but of course, you can't fool a god. After she surrendered her daggers, Gwen gave up her sword and the line moved along. Terminus eyes me suspiciously. "Thalia Grace, Fifth Cohort, _probatio, _Do _you_ have six weapons?" I shook my head. "No, sir. Just my sword and shield." He seemed satisfied. "Give the sword to my assistant and you can continue on your way." A little girl, about six, popped out from behind the statue's base and dutifully collected my sword. I felt bare, but I continued to follow the senators to the senate house.

Percy started the meeting with, "Hi, everybody!" It was a good thing people liked him. "So, the reason for this meeting is pretty clear. The gods, Neptune especially, have shown me visions. Neptune's trident is gone." There was a moment of silence. Shocked silence. Then Octavian stood. "As much as I hate saying this, I'm afraid Percy is right. The king of the gods is weaponless. Without his weapon, _and_ his helm of power, any god or goddess, no matter how minor, can challenge him." I don't think Percy knew Neptune's helm was missing. "Could it be Jupiter? Or even Pluto?" Octavian shook his scrawny little head. "Gods work through _heroes, _Percy. Always have. Always will. Only a hero can go anywhere, touch anything, _take_ anything, and challenge anybody if they have the skill to remain alive. The gods have an ancient set of laws that were made up during the Greek times. Since then, Roman emperors have based laws of Rome on the laws and codes of the gods." Dakota sat in the praetor chair. The other praetor, Gwen's older sister, retired before I got here. Octavian's voice pulled me back to the good stuff. "I'm sure a quest is in order. And unfortunately, Percy has to lead it." Dakota looked unconvinced. "We'll have another meeting later tonight, after the War Games. Dismissed."


	3. Roman baths

Chapter 2

xXxPercyxXx

The senate meeting stressed me out big time. Neptune's trident _and_ his helm were missing? And he wanted _me_ to find them. Awesome. I've always wanted to be the fetching boy of the gods. Sighing, I walked down the path towards the Roman baths. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Who could've stolen Neptune's stuff? And _why_ would they steal it?" I contemplated the many reasons as I got closer. "Obviously they'd want to challenge him and take his position. It _has_ to be Pluto or Jupiter. But they need champions. Who could have been here long enough to know the gods well enough to sneak into their palaces and steal both of their authority items?" I was so busy thinking that I wasn't paying attention to my path. I ran into somebody and toppled us both. I scrambled up, spluttering 'I'm sorry'. The person I hit was Travis Stoll, son of Mercury, nine year veteran of the Legion. "Oh, gods Travis. I'm sorry." He stood and dusted himself off. "It's okay. Really, it is. Just watch where you're walking next time, okay?" I nodded and continued on my way to the baths.

Once I got there, I waded into the deepest part and went under. The hot water stung my eyes at first, but I got over it. The water nymphs came from their hiding places and giggled at me. I smiled and waved. _How are you guys?, _I asked telepathically. They just giggled more as they spoke in bubbles and motions. _Uh, right._ They didn't say much. They liked talking about _current_ events. Get it? _Current events? _Like an ocean current? No? Okay. Anyway, they didn't like that Neptune was weaponless. They asked me to do something about it, and I felt bad for them. _I'll do what I can._ They thanked me and went back to their activities.

I decided to leave the baths. When I got outside, it was almost dinner time. "Oh crap. I have to get to evening muster." I closed the door to the baths, made sure it was secure, and ran to the barracks. Thalia was there getting ready. "Are you ready for the games tonight?" She nodded. "I heard the last games were a tie. The First and Fifth Cohorts were the two that tied. The First's Centurion cheated and they won." I was impressed. She already knew so much. The horns blew just as I got my armor and shield on. "Come on, Thalia. Let's win these war games."


	4. War games

Chapter 4

xXxReynaxXx

"Come on, troops! Push around their left flank!" The Fifth Cohort was attacking, the other four Cohorts defending; the First and Third were on the ground, while the Second and Fourth Cohorts were shooting scorpion ballistae and very high pressured air cannons, carving new trenches into the Field of Mars.

The Fifth was fighting to stay on their feet. We needed a miracle, and fast. I heard the cannons roar to life. "Shields!," I shouted in a panic. They followed my order and raised their shields just as the massive air wave struck the shell. Thalia was the only one who didn't stumble, besides the trained veterans. I was surprised that the most recent recruit stood so firmly. Even Travis, the legion's senior veteran, didn't look as confident as she did.

"Regroup!," Percy shouted as our soldiers finally regained their balance. The air cannons seemed to need a few minutes to recharge. We could use that information. "Percy! The cannons have to recharge!"

He looked at the fort and a plan started to form.

Thalia scoffed. "'Course they do. 14,000 PSI takes a while to build up." I almost responded when I was cut off by a shrill _"Pila!"_ and spears being raised to throw at us. "Shields!," I yelled again.

The _pilum_ were released as the last shield locked into place, forming a protective shell that resembled a lopsided tortoise. Our entire back had been wounded when an air cannon and ballistae had been aimed at our rear exterior and gotten lucky.

The shields came down, and I responded with our own _pila. _"Ready _pila!"_ Forty spears were raised. "Take aim!" Forty spears aimed at the First Cohort, until Percy counter-ordered, "Archers, aim for the Third!" They did as told. Thirty spears aimed at the First, and the ten best archers in the legion aimed at the Third Cohort. Percy and I locked eyes, and he nodded. The order was unanimous.

"_Fire!"_

The _pilum_ and arrows tore through the air, forty blunt weapons that would leave some nasty bruises. The First and Third Cohorts weren't prepared for a simultanious attack. The First expected an attack, but the Third wasn't ready at all.

The Third hadn't been prepared, and the arrows rained down on them, wounding their best soldiers. I smiled wildly as I realized Percy's plan. "Ready _pila_!"

More spears.

"Archers, ready!"

More arrows.

This time, we switched targets. The First couldn't take another _pilum_ attack, even though they tried to prepare for it. The Third didn't have the numbers to prepare for a _pilum _attack.

The _pilum_ sailed through the air and disabled the Third Cohort almost entirely. The remaining soldiers ran to the gates and formed a wall. The First Cohort's Centurions shouted orders and attempted to prepare for _pila _andarrows, but their soldiers were too disoriented.

Percy called my name. "Reyna, take your half of the Cohort and disable the First!" I nodded in understanding, and ending with Thalia, my side went head-to-head with the First Cohort.

When we were ten feet away, the ranks broke apart and we went to one-on-one sword fighting. The Centurions of the cohort were shouting orders like headless chickens. "Defend!" The senior Centurion locked eyes with me, and the battle died down as the Fifth Cohort made a ring around us.

Both Centurions were there, but only one charged me. I dodged, parried, blocked, sideswiped, jabbed, stabbed, swirled, and everything I knew how to do. My armor was lighter than the other guys, but he was more experienced. When I dodged, he came back more aggressively. He was powerful, with bulging muscles under his bracers and chestplate. He screamed in outrage as I continued to dodge and block his moves.

Finally, when he was tired, I used my agility to get behind him and bash the hilt of my sword into his helmet. He crumpled like a sack of potatoes. The other Centurion screamed in outrage as Percy dodged, then slammed the blunt of his blade into the side of their helmet. The Centurion fell.

The cohort celebrated until Thalia panicked. "The cannons are ready!"

I blinked. "What?"

_BOOM._

The air hit the ground at our feet and threw us backwards; us being everybody but Thalia, who hadn't even budged. The second cannon went off.

_BOOM._

Thalia now stood in a twelve foot crater, except the ground under her hadn't even been touched. The whole cohort watched in silence. Even the defenders seemed a little shocked. Nevertheless, the third cannon fired off. This time, Thalia screamed so loudly that my eardrums felt like they were busting.

I screamed, but not as loud as her. I covered my ears and fell to my knees.

The cannons exploded, and the nearest campers were thrown back, or off the wall entirely.

Thalia's knees buckled. Coated in sweat and dirt, her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out and collapsed. An eagle soared down and carried her off to the medics tent.

The whole camp stood in silence. Then, Percy gave the order to break down the fort doors. The cohort cheered and ran for the gates, smashing into them like an aggressive wave. The wood splintered and snapped, buckling under the weight of thirty-eight kids in full Roman combat armor. But I was rooted to my spot.

Thalia was a daughter of _Jupiter_. _That's _ how she knew the pressure of the air cannons. The fort gates snapped and broke as the cohort busted through. Percy looked back and ran over to me. "Reyna? Reyna, are you okay?"

I shook my head lightly. "She's a daughter of _Jupiter_, Percy. She's your worst enemy, and we never even knew it…" I cradled myself. I was having a panic attack, and Percy was generally concerned. He waved down a couple of eagles and took his Centurion cape off his shoulders and wrapped it around me.

He made sure I was secured, then kissed my forehead. "Get better Reyna."

As I was lifted away, the Fifth Cohort carried out the Fourth and Second Cohorts' standards. The last thing I saw before I was too far away from the Field of Mars was Percy being hauled onto their shoulders and chant, _"Percy! Praetor! Percy! Praetor!"_

Knowing Percy, he'd reject it. For now. He'd gladly give it up for anybody else who wanted it. That's why I secretly liked him more than a friend.

Because he was brave, loyal, _stupidly _funny, and incredibly generous.

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. New style of writing for me. Leave a like and a review. Thanks!**

**TheSeventhOlympian**


	5. The other senate meeting

Chapter 5

xXxPercyxXx

After the Fifth had broken down the doors to the fort, they stormed in and fought like Hades. From what my lieutenant Frank Zhang said, the Second and Fourth fell apart under the brute force of our troops.

Now, I was thinking about the games, but more specifically, I was thinking about Reyna. She had said Thalia was a daughter of Jupiter. _Jupiter has a daughter. He broke his oath._ I frowned. Technically Neptune had broken his oath, too, but I'd always seen myself as… I guess an exception to the rules.

"The rules of the gods don't have any _exceptions,"_ Increpo said as he was watching me. I popped my head up. "How did you-"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Please, you're easier to read than Ancient Greek _and _Latin. I can sense your emotions and hear your thoughts."

I shuddered. "Freaky. How about we don't tell anybody that?" Increpo studied me for a moment, expression that of thoughtfulness and amusement.

"Well?" I asked, slightly irritated.

He reluctantly nodded. "Very well, sir. Now, on to the next subject. I see you couldn't reject the offer of praetor."

I looked down at the purple robes now adorning my chest and lower body. "Yeah, well, it's always better to please thirty eight Romans who just defeated the entire camp in basic siege warfare."

He nodded and started to speak, but closed his mouth just as quickly. "Nevermind. The others are coming for the meeting. Just remember that this position isn't given to just _anybody_. You earned it." He vanished, and Reyna was standing behind where he had been. Immediately I felt a little better.

"Reyna, hey! You feeling better?" She nodded, and slightly blushed. "Yes, Percy. I feel much better. Thanks for asking." I could believe she felt better. She practically glowed with health. I mean, she looked pretty good in her Centurion's cape. And her toga, and everything she wore. If you can't tell, I have a major crush on Reyna.

She suddenly became uncomfortable under my gaze and shuffled her feet under her. "I um… I gotta go. The senators have to be in their normal places." She waved good-bye and started walking off. On impulse, I jumped up.

"Reyna, wait!" She stopped and looked at me expectantly. "Yes, Percy?" I suddenly realized I had wanted to tell her she was beautiful, and felt my cheeks flush. "You uh… you look good. Uh, I mean, you look better, and, and I just…" By this point both of us were flushed in the face. I was too nervous to continue. Reyna muttered a barely audible thank-you and scurried off to her seat.

Dakota had taken his seat, "Percy, we can all agree that you do stupid stuff, but that was both brave _and _stupid. Take your seat." I silently agreed, and Dakota silenced everybody.

"Hello, everybody. I would first like to congratulate the Centurions of the Fifth Cohort for using their wits to win the war games. Also, I want to welcome Percy to his new position of praetor." He gave me a signal to stand, and I received a standing ovation. I smiled awkwardly as I waved back at the crowd that was packed with former and current Fifth Cohort members.

After a couple seconds, Dakota called for silence. "The reasons for this meeting are simple. The prophecy addressed to Percy early this morning have been on all our minds. Octavian, please recite the prophecy.

Octavian stood and made sure he had everybody's attention before starting.

He took a deep breath and recited in Latin, _"You shall go east, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You will save the Son of Hate, and fail to stop what decides your fate."_

A cold silence settled over the room as everybody looked at me. I was still standing, but my hands were clammy and sweaty.

Dakota thanked Octavian, but the senate house was still quiet. The last words rang in my ears. What would determine my fate? Was the prophecy even directed at _me?_ I had a million questions, and only one could be answered.

Who took my father's trident?

xXxReynaxXx

After Octavian recited the prophecy, the room was eerily quiet, and Percy looked like he'd seen a ghost. Dakota finally cleared his throat. "Thank you, Octavian. Now for the next matter at hand. The Fifth needs a new Centurion, and there are two worthy candidates. Frank Zhang and Travis Stoll, please step forward."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them step from the shadows, but I was focused on Percy. He looked weak and pale. I had to get to him, but to get up while a praetor was talking was against Roman law.

Dakota was still talking about Percy's replacement. "Centurion Reyna, who do you want?" I shook my head. "Let the senate decide. I don't want to choose." He nodded understandingly. "All those in favor of Frank Zhang?" Only a few hands went up. "Now for Travis?" The rest shot up.

"Very well. Travis Stoll, Fifth Cohort, Twelfth Legion, I hereby name you Centurion and grant you all privileges and responsibilities that come with the title. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ The rest of the senate chanted along with Dakota as Travis was given his own Centurion cape and was seated next to me.

He slid into the seat that used to be Percy's and got comfortable. I peeked over at Percy and was surprised to see that he had seated himself and was now wearing a blank expression. I waved at him to see if he would respond. He slightly moved his hand in response. Not satisfied, I met his eyes.

_Are you okay?_ He nodded. _Yeah, but I… I'm _scared, _Reyna. I don't know what to do about the prophecy. _My heart lurched for him. _It'll be okay, Percy._

Dakota's voice brought me back to reality. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Jupiter, do you have any last words?" I snapped back to the meeting, where Thalia was chained and obviously on trial. She looked up and met Dakota's eyes with cold malice. "Yes, I do," she declared. "My last words are that this execution is unjust and will _not_ be looked upon by the gods with favor." Dakota flicked his hand, and Thalia's captors jerked her around as the pulled her out of the meeting room.

"Hey, wait! What's going on? She didn't do anything wrong!" Anger filled me, bursting like a dam and releasing thousands of tons of water. Dakota's steely eyes wavered under my fierce gaze. He waved his hand. "Stop," he called out. "The execution is unjust, as Reyna and Thalia have declared. Personally, I was going on the advice of my augur."

All eyes shifted to Octavian, who now didn't look too confident. He adjusted his toga before meeting the burning eyes of the senate. "A daughter of Jupiter could cause a war between the camp! Even worse than the-"

Dakota shot up quickly, as if he'd been electrocuted. "Octavian, that's enough! There's a time and place for everything, but this is _**not**_that time or that place, do you understand me?" He spoke with the seriousness of a hydra attack.

Octavian muttered something, obviously not liking being told what to do.

Dakota slowly left the praetor's podium and strode over to Octavian, eye to eye with the augur. "I said, '**do you understand me?**' Because if you don't, I can adjust your, ah, 'retirement'."

Octavian's face paled, so he was whiter than a ghost. "Yes, sir. I understand. No 'retirements' are necessary." Dakota appeared satisfied. "Very well. All senators are dismissed, except Reyna and Octavian. Oh, and Thalia, if you could stay to, that'd be great."


End file.
